The selective chemotherapy in the treatment of ITP (Idiopathic Thrombocytopenic Purpura) and AIHA (Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia) is the main objective in this study. We have devised the system in which platelets were loaded with vinca alkaloids in vitro and coated with ITP antibodies to facilitate phagocytosis and consumption by macrophages, resulting in a selective delivery of the drug to the macrophages. Macrophages play a crucial role in the destruction of platelets or red cells in ITP and AIHA and vinca alkaloids are effective agents in the treatment of ITP, selective delivery of this agent into the macrophages would enhance its therapeutic efficacy. For in vitro study, we proposed the studies on drug binding to human platelets, its reversibility and viability and interaction of drug loaded platelets with macrophages and subsequent functional and structural alteration of the macrophages. Clinical application of this technique in the management of ITP and AIHA will be continued. Among 22 patients with refractory ITP we have studied, 14 patients improved clinically with rise in platelet count. Among 4 patients with AIHA of warm antibody type, 3 patients achieved clinical remission, one lasting over 2 years. 3 patients with cold antibody type showed clinical improvement in 2 and fall in cold agglutinin titers in 2 patients. In vivo labelling of vinca alkaloids with slow infusion to circumvent the cost and time required for the preparation of platelet vinca alkaloid complex will be pursued. Pharmacokinetics of different modes of vinca alkaloid administration and the alteration of immunologic parameters will be studied.